Cash boxes are prevalent in the commercial world. Cash boxes store currency and coin until removed for transfer, in many gaming establishments, as example. The mechanisms for holding cash boxes prior to removal from a gaming table are varied and can be problematic. Security of the cash box is a foremost concern. Ease of installation and removal of the cash box is also a primary consideration, as any downtime for a table represents lost revenue. What is needed is a new apparatus for holding gaming table cash boxes, one which utilizes existing cash boxes in providing security, smooth and fast box transfer, and decreased surveillance efforts. The apparatus should be without complexity and consequently without the potential for box to jamb or stick upon insertion or removal. The apparatus should be lightweight and strong.